A horizontal transverse sealing station for a horizontal tubular bag machine, for producing transverse sealing seams on at least one film tube transported in a continuous, at least substantially horizontal transport direction, comprising a transverse sealing station base, which is fixedly connected to the tubular bag machine, comprising a transverse sealing unit, and comprising at least one sealing jaw pair, which is movably mounted on the transverse sealing unit and is formed by two sealing jaws and the sealing surfaces of which, during a sealing process, come closer together in a sealing movement having relative to the transverse sealing unit at least one movement component in the transport direction, in order to seal material layers of the film tube between the sealing surfaces, under the application of heat and/or pressure, and to move said material surfaces apart again at the end of the sealing process, has already been proposed.